Inesperado-
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: La situación de la casa de los gritos desde un punto de vista diferente. No solo diferente, sino desde el punto de vista de James Potter. / Horrible, verdad? Denle una oportunidad. [James/Severus]


James miraba con fastidio cómo Lily sonreía al conversar con Severus, y sentía celos. Decidió dejar de ver ese lado del comedor y centrarse en su plato, tratando de no pensar en ellos.

- **Si no la invitas a salir, terminará saliendo con ese cadáver. -** opinó Sirius con la boca llena.

- **Canuto cierra el hocico, es asqueroso. Además no sé qué le ve. Ella es tan talentosa, agradable, linda. Y él es tan...**

 **-Oscuro, malvado y feo?** -terminó Sirius.

- **Sí**. -respondió casi por inercia, bebiendo jugo de calabaza.

 **-A lo mejor la tiene grande**. -soltó como si nada, haciendo que James escupiera lo que estaba bebiendo.

- **Idiota!** -reclamó dándole un golpe suave en el brazo, riéndose con ganas. - **Puede ser.**

Se levantó de la mesa.

 **-Y ahora a dónde vas? -** preguntó Remus, que había estado tratando de ignorar su plática.

 **-A la sala común. Tengo que estudiar para mañana**.

 **-Como quieras**. -dijo Sirius. - **Pero recuerda que a la noche debemos juntarnos.**

James asintió y se marchó. No sabía a qué se refería con eso de juntarse, después de todo era luna llena. Siempre se juntaban en la casa de los gritos y salían a, como decía amistosamente Sirius, maraquear juntos.

Caminando por el corredor iba mirando que sus zapatos tenían brillos en la punta, tal vez algún descuido en la clase de Pociones, cuando tropezó y casi se va de lleno hacia adelante de no ser porque alguien lo sujetó de la túnica y lo equilibró.

 **-Gracias...-** vio a Snape pasar por su lado y ni se molestó en mirarlo.

James no sabía que pensar de eso. Si alguien que lo molestaba cada dia estuviera a punto de caer, quizás le daría vuelo para que llegara más lejos. Pero Snape lo había impedido. Por qué lo impediría? Y solo se había ido, sin mirarlo ni nada, como si al instante se hubiera arrepentido de ayudarlo. Recordó que iba de camino a la sala, así que simplemente se fue a estudiar antes de la larga noche que se les venía.

Abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana de su habitación. Estaba obscureciendo. No sabía en que momento se había quedado dormido, tampoco sabia si había estudiado algo antes de caer sobre el mesón. Observó el mesón y vio que había estado babeando sobre sus apuntes. Brillante, James, serás un triunfador en la vida.

Se levantó y se estiró como un gato, luego se encaminó a mirar por la ventana hacia el bosque. Cerca del bosque pudo ver a Sirius, y estaba hablando con... Snape!? Sirius y Snape!? Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Habría jurado que Severus miró de reojo a la ventana en la que él estaba. Al sentirlo, tuvo el impulso de esconderse, como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo, pero al instante Snape desvió la mirada, y el pánico lo abandonó. Dejaron de hablar y se fueron cada uno por su lado, como dos personas normales que se odian. Y entonces James se preguntó cuándo acabaría ese extraño día.

Se dio una ducha para poder estar más lúcido, se vistió y estaba a punto de salir cuando vio una nota sobre su cama.

" _Te esperamos abajo. Esto te gustará, cornamenta. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que_ _Quejicus_ _piense igual_."

De pronto, cada cosa trivial dicha por Sirius cobró sentido. Sintió que su estómago se contraía y sus venas se congelaban. Se dio cuenta de que mientras se duchaba el cielo había obscurecido, y sintió pánico.

Corrió a la ventana y la abrió. Se asomó y vio a Severus caminando hacia el sauce boxeador, abrigado y con paso rápido.

- **Snape** **!** -lo llamó con un grito, pero Severus siguió caminando.

Comenzó a desesperarse. Si lograba entrar y Remus le hacía daño, o incluso podría... No. No podía permitirse esa clase de pensamientos. No podía dejar que eso pasara mientras estuviera en sus manos poder evitarlo. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, no recuerda cómo bajó las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, pero lo hizo. Fue una carrera frenética por los corredores, y para ser uno de los merodeadores nunca había sentido tan grande el castillo. Bajando una de las escaleras, olvidó por completo cual era el escalón que desaparecía, y su pie pasó de largo. Se quejó y al levantarse sintió que se había lastimado el tobillo. Escuchó una chica preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero no alcanzó a ver quién era, porque siguió corriendo, como pudo.

Llegó afuera del castillo, respirando de manera agitada. Pudo ver la silueta de Snape a lo lejos, que con su varita hizo que una rama se moviera hasta el punto que hacía que el árbol dejara de moverse. Le gritó que se detuviera, que estaba en peligro, pero no lo escuchaba. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente y furioso en su vida. Quería golpear a Sirius hasta que se le deshicieran los puños.

Llegó rápidamente al árbol, lo detuvo y entró por el túnel. Siguió corriendo. No escuchaba ningún ruido, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Distinguió la silueta de Snape dentro de la casa, dándole la espalda al túnel. Dejó de correr y se acercó lentamente, para no sobresaltarlo.

- **Snape**... -lo llamó suavemente.

Severus volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos, casi siempre fríos, estaban inundados en pánico. Volvió la vista al frente y retrocedió unos pasos.

James avanzó hasta él y pudo ver con claridad lo que le hizo poner esa cara. Remus estaba transformándose. Estaba en el suelo, encorvado. Sus uñas se transformaron en garras y rasgaba el piso en su agonía. De su espalda comenzó a crecer pelo, y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de manera brusca. Les lanzó una última mirada de alerta, hasta que la bestia lo dominó por completo.

James se puso delante de Snape y levantó sus brazos de forma protectora.

Remus mostró nada de interés en el acto y se acercó con la clara intención de atacarlos a ambos.

- **Remus**. -le llamó - **Remus** **, soy yo. Vamos, no hagas esto.**

El enorme lobo frente a él gruñó con una potencia increíble, y levantó su cuerpo de forma amenazante para atacarlos con sus afiladas garras.

James rápidamente lo bloqueó con la varita, tratando de no lastimarlo. No veía a Sirius o a Peter por ninguna parte, seguramente no habían ido. Sintió que su mayor preocupación en ese momento era sacar a Snape de ahí. Se volteó para poder verlo directamente.

- **Tienes que irte. Yo lo retendré, pero vete.**

Sintió un intenso dolor en toda la espalda, luego sintió mucho frío, y todo se fue a negro por un segundo. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para él. Cayó al piso y sintió cómo la sangre corría desde su espalda hasta el suelo. Notó que Snape lo veía con espanto. Quiso hablar, pero no salía nada de su boca aparte de algunos quejidos. Snape tenía que irse, Remus volvería a atacarlos, y James sabía que ahora lo atacaría a él, viéndolo como el oponente más amenazante.

Severus se sentó en el suelo junto a James, y comenzó a susurrar algo en una lengua que James no conocía, al menos no en ese entonces. James trataba de mirarlo, pero lo veía borroso. No entendía qué ocurría, no entendía por qué no se iba. Entonces se dio cuenta.

Estaba sanando. El dolor se iba, la herida se cerraba. Podía sentirlo. Snape lo estaba sanando.

No sabía cómo alguien de su mismo grado conocía un tipo de magia tan poderosa, pero de a poco recuperó la fuerza y la vista. Pudo ver a Snape, pero Snape ya no lo veía. Estaba mirando la casa, en donde Remus estaba listo para lanzarse al ataque. Aun así, Snape no se levantaba. Remus comenzó a correr hacia ellos, y Snape cerró los ojos, sin dejar de curarlo, pero esperando el ataque.

Entonces James decidió que las cosas no podían terminar así, para ninguno. No dejaría que Snape muriera por su culpa, o que Remus se convirtiera en asesino. Sintió que estaba totalmente curado, estaba listo. Se transformó.

De la nada, se convirtió en un grande y fuerte ciervo, y detuvo el ataque del lobo. Le hizo daño, estaba seguro. El lobo pareció darse cuenta de que ya no había un humano al que atacar, y dejó de hacerlo. James se sintió aliviado. Aliviado de que pudo detener a su amigo de cometer un crimen atroz, y aliviado de que a Snape no le pasara nada.

Volteó a verlo pero ya no estaba. Volvió a su forma humana y corrió por el túnel a buscarlo. Pensó que podía haberse ido pero estaba esperándolo. Tragó saliva y se acercó a él.

- **Gracias**.-le dijo secamente cuando llegó **. -Pudiste dejar que me asesinara**.

James no estaba seguro aún de quien había salvado a quien, porque de lo que si estaba seguro es de que sin su ayuda se habría desangrado.

 **-De nada. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo**.

Snape suspiró y miró abajo, luego volvió a clavar sus ojos en los suyos.

 **-No, Potter. Mismas circunstancias, yo no lo haría**. -confesó.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, pero James lo tomó del brazo.

- **Con respecto a lo que viste...-**

 **-No le diré a nadie acerca de** **Lupin** **, o acerca de ti**.-dijo, y por alguna razón James le creyó.

- **Yo si.** -dijo.

 **-Cómo?** -preguntó Snape.

 **-Yo si lo haría. Mismas circunstancias, volvería a hacerlo**. -dijo. Y soltó su brazo para que pudiera irse.

No estaba muy seguro, pero habría jurado que lo vio sonreír antes de marcharse.

No sabía qué pensar de todo eso, así que solo metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y volvió a entrar en la cueva.

 _ **Travesura realizada~**_

* * *

 _Buenos días, buenas tardes!~_

 _La verdad no estoy segura de como escribí esto xD solo paso_

 _No me gusta esta pareja. Ni siquiera me gusta Snape, por Merlín Dx pero bueno_

 _Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 ** _13/09/15_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
